A content-based image retrieval (CBIR) system may involve a search query to find relevant images to the query. For example, an input query image may contain a person wearing a denim jacket and query outputs may include images of people with similar outfits. Example applications of CBIR systems may include search engines, e-commerce product search/recommendation, and local search on a hand-held device.